Cuddle
by Raleigh17
Summary: Jane gets stood up on a date. Burned and embarrassed she retreats to the only place where she knows she will find comfort and peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jane had never in her entire adult life been stood up by a date. Once in high school, but she didn't care much about that one. This was different. She was actually looking forward to seeing this guy and learning more about him. She should have known it was too good to be true.

He was acting too interested in her, too quickly. She should have known early on that all he wanted was to get her into bed.

Jane shook her head slowly and glanced at her watch. Her date, who will remain anonymous, was now one hour late. She thought maybe that he was just running behind, but common courtesy would have made him call her to let her know. No calls, no text, no nothing. She'd really been stood up!

She sighed heavily and glanced over at the bartender who looked at her sympathetically. She'd given up her table when she became aware that he wasn't coming, and now she sat at the bar, sulking in her miseries. She motioned for the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Lemon drop please."

He nodded and left to make her drink. She felt her phone buzz on her hip. She was ready to give him a real piece of her mind, already thinking of the many horrible things that she was going to say! When she opened it, she saw that it was a text from Maura.

 _Maura: Hey, I know you're probably enjoying your date, but I wanted to share with you something that happened just now._

Jane sighed, not sure if she wanted to talk at all, but she'd never ignored Maura before and she wasn't going to start now. Regardless of how crappy she felt.

 _Jane: What happened?_

 _Maura: My hair dryer shorted out while I was drying my hair._

 _Jane: Okay? And?_

 _Maura: I could have been electrocuted, Jane! Do you realize how close I came to death?_

Jane laughed out loud. She could just hear Maura say that and she could imagine the horrified expression that she probably had on her face too. The bartender returned with her drink. She took it and sipped it slowly.

 _Jane: Man, that's crazy! Sorry that happened, Maur. Are you okay?_

 _Maura: Yes, I'm fine, but I saw my life pass before my eyes. LOL._

 _Jane: Lmao. You're silly. I'm glad you're okay._

 _Maura: Me too. Well, enjoy your evening, Jane._

 _Jane: Thanks, good night, Maur._

 _Maura: Goodnight._

Jane clipped her phone back onto her hip and continued to sip on her drink until she had finished it. She checked her watch one last time. It was now going on 11 pm. That sonofabitch definitely wasn't coming now. After thinking over the wasted night, she resigned that she was simply going to call it a night and go home. She placed her bills on the bar and left.

As she exited the Dirty Robber, she realized that she really didn't want to go home and be alone. She'd done enough of that tonight. She couldn't believe how down she felt because of this. She hadn't allowed anyone to make her feel like this in a long time, and it seriously bothered her.

"I just need a good night's rest." She said to herself as her mind began to gravitate towards thoughts of Maura's comfortable bed.

She knew that if she went home, she'd probably end up on the couch watching reruns until the wee hours of the night and not get any rest at all. But at Maura's house; for some reason as soon as she'd climbed into bed with her and rested her head on her plush pillow, she'd be fast asleep. It was something about the comfort of Maura's bed that made her feel so – Comfortable and safe.

She called for an Uber and while she waited for her ride, she kept playing memories of her time with Maura over and over in her head. She'd never really allowed for herself to stay too long in those thoughts, because they usually made her feel unfamiliar feelings. Feelings of longing and need for her best friend. Those feelings were extremely confusing to her. She'd often think that she was losing her freaking mind when all she could think about was Maura.

Times when her thoughts became too overwhelming, she'd just stay away from Maura. Well, just after work, because she couldn't help but to be around her while they were working. Even then, the way Maura looked at her and stood so close to her, made her insides quiver in ways that she'd never expected nor experienced before.

As the Uber pulled up, Jane sighed heavily and climbed in. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat, totally oblivious to the fact that the driver was chattering away about something. She heard nothing, saw nothing. All she wanted to do was to go to bed.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up at Maura's. Jane quickly exited and came up to the door. By now it was well after midnight and she was sure that Maura was sleeping. All the lights in the house were out. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys. She turned the lock and entered quietly. The house was dark and it was obvious that Maura had retired to bed some time ago. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before retreating into the guest bathroom for a warm and relaxing shower.

After she was done she made her way upstairs to Maura's room. She entered quietly and stood there by the door. Maura was already sleeping, cuddling a pillow in her arms as she snoozed softly. Jane smiled at the sight of her laying there. Almost immediately she felt a warm and comfortable feeling moving through her body.

She tiptoed over to the bed and pulled back the covers and sat down on the edge. She sighed heavily, willing herself to push all thoughts of being stood up tonight out of her mind; at least just for the remainder of the night.

She leaned forward and placed her face into her hands. She felt Maura stirring slightly behind her. A minute or two later, she felt Maura's soft hand touch her on the small of her back.

"Hey." Maura whispered sleepily, "How long have you been here?"

Jane turned around and glanced at the dark silhouette of Maura's face. The only light that filtered in cast a soft glow on her face, barely lighting it up.

"Just got here. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," she said, her hand still caressing Jane's back. "How was your date?"

Jane knew she would ask, but she didn't want to talk about it. She just turned back away from Maura and inhaled deeply, just wanting to enjoy the feel of her presence.

"Jane?" Maura called her softly while sitting up in the bed behind her. She placed her hand on Jane's shoulder immediately causing goosebumps to rise all over Jane's flesh.

"It sucked."

"Ut oh," Maura chuckled a little. "What happened?"

Jane sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay." Maura said.

Jane felt her shifting a bit behind her and she realized that Maura didn't really like that answer. But of course, Maura wasn't going to press her for more. She never did and that's why Jane enjoyed being here with her.

"Thanks for asking though, Maur," Jane said, "It's just been a really long night and I just need some sleep."

"Alright." Maura said softly. Her hand squeezed Jane's shoulder supportively and she laid back down in the bed.

After a minute or two, Jane felt Maura's hand reach around her waist and tug her gently towards her. This simple gesture caused Jane's heart to flutter inside of her chest. Jane gave in to her subtle suggestion and laid down beside her.

Maura waited patiently while Jane got comfortable beside her and then she wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her in closer to her. Maura tucked her head into the nap of Jane's neck and sighed deeply.

"Sleep well, Jane." Maura whispered to her.

"You too." Jane said.

Jane was almost certain that Maura could sense her heart drumming out of her chest, and she was absolutely certain that she could hear how labored her breathing had become. Still she pretended as though Maura's touch and closeness had no effect on her. Maura had just recently begun holding her while they slept. She never protested because it felt so good to be held by someone she knew cared about her.

She inhaled deeply and let out an audible quivering sigh.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked.

"Yeah."

"I can sense that your pulse is elevated, you're possibly dehydrated from drinking."

Jane chuckled and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Do you need some water?"

Jane smiled and leaned back against Maura, "No, I'm fine Maur. Thanks though."

"Alright." Maura sighed and fell silent and after a few minutes, Jane could hear her deep breaths. She'd fallen back asleep.

Jane smiled because she saw and realized that Maura was also very comfortable with her in her arms. She enjoyed listening to the sounds of Maura snoozing lightly behind her. Soon though she began to think about her awful night and those uncomfortable feelings that she'd tried to bury began to come up again.

She wondered why that guy stood her up. Why had he played with her feelings like that? Why did he plan this night, made sure she showed up and then left her sitting there looking like an ass? Her anger over it all began to boil inside of her.

"Hey Maur?" Jane said while nudging her gently.

Maura stirred after Jane nudged her again more firmly. "Hmm?" She said while detaching from Jane and rolling over onto her back. Her eyes were still closed. She was barely awake.

"Are you awake?"

Maura sighed and groaned, "Maybe."

Jane smiled, "I'm sorry, but I can't sleep."

Maura's eyes opened slowly and she yawned loudly, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about what happened tonight." Jane said.

Maura sensed the heartache in Jane's voice which prompted her to become alert so she could listen better to her. She leaned over and switched on the night stand lamp.

"What happened?" She asked leaning up on her elbows to listen.

Jane gazed in Maura's eyes. She found it extremely amazing that Maura had been asleep for who knows how long and her hair was completely disheveled and she hadn't any makeup on and she was still one of the most beautiful persons that Jane had ever laid eyes on. Even with her brow furrowed with a frown of concern, she was still so very beautiful.

"He stood me up." Jane exhaled heavily.

Maura's eyes widened. "What?"

Jane nodded, "Yep. The fucker didn't even call or text. Nothing! Just left me sitting there looking like a dummy waiting on his ass."

"Oh my god, that's terrible. I'm so sorry, Jane." Maura said as she reached over and took one of Jane's stray locks and tucked it behind her ear. "Common courtesy goes a long way."

"It certainly does." Jane agreed.

"Are you alright?" Her concern was written all over her face. She knew Jane to be tough and strong in public, but she also knew her secret side as well.

Jane nodded, "Just sucks, you know."

Maura sighed, "I know."

"I mean, god what is it about me that makes guys not want me?"

"What do you mean?"

Jane groaned and laid onto her back. "This is the first time in a very long time that I got stood up, but other guys just lose interest in me. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No there's nothing wrong with you."

Jane sat up in the bed and bounced her knees nervously. "What do the guys at the precinct say about me?"

"In reference to what?" Maura said sitting up as well and placing a firm hand on Jane's knees, stilling her nervous bouncing.

"Me, Maur?"

"What about you, Jane?" Maura frowned. It was obvious she was having difficulty following Jane.

"What is their opinion about me? Do they think that I am sexy? I know you hear them talk amongst themselves. What do they say?"

"I… Well… I," Maura was shockingly finding it hard to formulate her thoughts. "I think they all respect you and yes, they think you are attractive, but honestly, they don't talk about you around me."

"That's surprising! They talk about everything else around you."

Maura nodded, "Yes, but not you."

Jane groaned, "Ugh."

"Jane, what is the problem?"

Jane placed her face in her hands and forced her angry tears to stay inside. "I got stood up by a guy I really wanted to go out with tonight, Maur. I totally bummed out."

Maura nodded, "I understand."

Jane laughed, "How can you possibly understand? You have guys beating down your door for a chance to date you. What do you know about being rejected by someone you really want to be with?"

"Jane, I don't have men beating down my door. I am very selective with whom I choose to date."

"Right, but you have a wider selection."

"What is the point you're making, Jane?"

Jane sighed heavily, "Never mind, Maur. Just never mind." She said hopping out of the bed and going over to the window. She heard Maura let out an equally heavy sigh and she cursed herself for going in on Maura like that. She turned around and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry," Maura whispered and held her hand out to her. "Come back to bed."

Jane didn't want to be away from her any longer than she had to be. And at this moment, she didn't have to be anywhere but laying there with her. She made her way back over to the bed and took Maura's hand. Maura pulled her down onto the bed and smiled at her.

Jane lowered her eyes, ashamed for getting upset with Maura, but she was certain that Maura couldn't understand how she felt. Maura pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had a bad night," she said, "But it's over now. Let's just get some rest okay?"

Jane pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She felt the need to hold her and be held by her. Her eyes bounced from Maura's eyes down to her lips and back. The thoughts that were running through Jane's head scared her beyond belief!

Jane reached and wrapped her hands around Maura's waist and pulled her again into a tight embrace. Her body felt so good pressed against hers. Jane's mind slowly began to get lost in her.

"I'm here for you, Jane. Tell me what you need from me?"

Jane's heart rose into her throat. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course," Maura said as she leaned back and settled into the bed, pulling Jane into her arms. Jane settled in, placing her head securely against Maura's bare chest.

"Don't think I'm weird or anything. I just need you right now."

Maura chuckled lightly. "I don't think you're weird at all. If my nudeness bothers you, I'll slip into a shirt?"

"No, you're okay. I'm not bothered at all."

"Okay," Maura said sighing deeply as Jane's hand traveled across her belly and slipped underneath her.

"We can never tell people that we sleep like this."

Maura laughed, "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because they might think we are, you know."

Maura shook her head. "What does it matter what people think, Jane?" She reached and stroked her hair, "What we do in the privacy of my home is our business, no one else's. Plus I would never tell anyone about this."

"Yeah."

"It's truly special to me being able to hold you like this."

"Me too." Jane said quietly.

And a silence so profound fell over them, that neither one of them wanted to disturb the peace that enveloped them and the entire room.

"This feels so good." Jane finally said.

"Yes, it does." Maura whispered, reaching down and caressing Jane's arm that lay across her belly.

Jane felt an overwhelming feeling churning inside of her. With the closeness of Maura's skin next to her, all she wanted to do was kiss her. Her lips trembled with restraint as she tried her very best not to put into action the thoughts that were bouncing around in her head. She tried to think of something else, anything that would take away the thoughts of Maura's breasts next to her, but nothing would work.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. The temptation was just too much. She pursed her lips gently and kissed Maura softly. Her kiss landed on the side of her breast, just below where her armpit connected to her chest. She waited, expecting Maura to react negatively to her kiss, but she didn't.

So she mustered up enough courage to do it again, this time kissing her further in and closer to her nipple. This got a response from her. Maura seemingly shivered and pulled her in tighter to her, but still Maura said nothing. Instead her fingers slowly began to stroke and glide through Jane's hair, slowly and subtly pulling her head closer and closer to her nipple that was getting harder by the second.

Jane knew that she was quickly approaching the point of no return. She could see that her kisses had excited Maura and now she had to do something about it. She couldn't run away from this moment even if she had tried. She wasn't even sure how they had arrived here at this moment either.

Her lips continued to caress the soft skin on Maura's breast with slow, gentle and feather soft kisses. Each time her lips touched Maura, Maura would whimper softly and pull Jane closer until her lips were positioned on the outer edges of her nipple.

Jane glanced up at Maura and saw her looking down at her. When their eyes met, Jane saw that Maura completely approved of what she was doing. Maura's fingers trembled as they held onto Jane's hair. She parted her lips to speak, but nothing but a soft whimper came out as she anticipated Jane's lips being wrapped around her nipple.

Jane glanced down and saw Maura's need and anticipation. She leaned in slowly and took it into her mouth, twirling the nipple gently over her trembling tongue. She'd never done anything like this before but she knew which kinds of things she liked, so she just did that.

Maura let out a heavy sigh/part moan and clenched Jane's hair with her fingers. Jane felt her body tremble underneath her. It was the most amazing feeling ever, knowing that she was the one causing this kind of reaction from Maura. She was surprised at how receptive Maura was to her advances. Up until tonight, they had only cuddled in the bed. There was no turning back from this night.

Maura pulled her over to the other one and as she latched on, she felt an undeniable heat churning and radiating from Maura that matched the heat that was coming from her. She wanted Maura more than anything. Her passion grew for her as her lips bounced from one breast to the other, showering it with delicate and meaningful kisses. After a few minutes of focusing on her breasts, she finally kissed her way up, placing soft kisses on her shoulder, neck and chin.

Maura took Jane's head and gazed into her eyes. The smile that crossed her face was evidence enough to Jane that she was truly in tune with her. She knew that Maura could sense how much she needed her and how much she needed to feel wanted and she was willing to share this with her.

"I'm so glad you're here with me right now." Maura whispered.

Jane smiled. "Me too," She leaned in slowly, wanting to take her time in reaching her lips. Finally after what seemed like a million hours, Jane's lips finally met Maura's. They both moaned, suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation of each other's kiss. Jane's body began to tremble lightly in Maura's arms.

Their kiss lasted a few minutes. It was deep and passionate and comforting. Jane found herself getting choked up from the intensity of the moment. She detached from Maura's lips and collapsed into her arms. Maura wrapped her up into a tight embrace and held her.

"God, I'm so tired." Jane groaned.

"I know. Try to get some rest." She said, kissing her lightly on the side of the head.

Jane exhaled a load of heavy emotions, "Don't let me go." She said kissing her softly in the crook of her neck and resting her head beside her.

"I won't." Maura whispered into her ear. "I promise."

After a couple of minutes, Jane detached and turned over away from Maura. Maura smiled and moved over closer, attaching herself to Jane as the big spoon. It felt so good and so right to have Maura there with her. The last thoughts that passed through Jane's mind before falling asleep was how glad she was that she had decided to come over to Maura's place.

She knew she'd sleep well tonight. She always did when she was sleeping in Maura's arms. Maura waited until Jane had fallen asleep before she switched off the lights and joined her. It was a perfect ending to a not so perfect night.

* * *

 **Author Note: This is not a one shot. This is going to be a nice story. This is going to be Rizzles all the way. So if you don't like Rizzles, please don't read.**

 **I have noticed that both of my stories have been blasted by this mystery guest who wants to ASSUME that she knows how old I am. Just because my user name is Raleigh17, doesn't mean I'm 17 years old. LOL. I was 17 many many moons ago. And if you guys read her review on this story, you will see that she assumed that I was too young to write about women this age. That is so funny. I'm new to writing on Fanfiction, not new to life. My question for mystery guest is if you think I am such a bad writer, why have you read and commented first on my stories? Just don't read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maura's eyes opened slowly as she felt fingertips running along the length of her arm. The light of the morning peeked shyly through the blinds. She inhaled and sighed deeply trying her best to ward off the goosebumps that were creeping up beneath Jane's fingers.

She felt Jane lean in and kiss her lightly below her ear as she scooted in closer to her. Her breath made her shiver inside. Jane's hair fell and draped over Maura's arm and shoulder as she continued to kiss her softly. Maura bit her lower lip and closed her eyes again. She loved the way Jane's lips felt.

"Mmm," she moaned softly as her lips grazed over her shoulder. She tried to keep it in, but it was impossible.

Jane moved her hand lower, ran it along her thigh and pulled her closer to her. Maura reached up and cupped Jane's head as she quietly kissed her. Jane was so gentle with her and she loved how she touched her. Jane's hand came up and caressed her flat belly, reaching higher to rest between her breasts.

Maura couldn't stop the quakes that passed through her body.

"Maura." Jane whispered softly against her ear.

Maura turned slowly and gazed at her. Jane's dark eyes were deep with an emotion that Maura hadn't seen prior to this day. It was new and it was exciting.

"Good morning," Maura whispered back to her.

"Hey you." Jane said with a smile.

She smiled so sweetly that Maura couldn't help but to momentarily get lost in her smile. "Did you rest well?" She asked her.

Jane shrugged a little, "I slept like a baby."

Maura chuckled and smiled, "That's wonderful. I'm glad."

Jane pulled her onto her back and took a moment to gaze at her beautiful naked body. Maura reached up and cupped her face with her hand. Jane's lips turned up into a slight smile as her eyes cascaded down the length of Maura's body, pausing at her breasts for a moment before continuing down.

Maura's thumb caressed Jane's cheek softly as her eyes traveled the entire roundtrip of the length of her body. Finally when she was finished taking in her beauty her eyes rested on Maura's.

"I have no words to describe what I'm feeling right now," Jane said.

"Is it that bad?" Maura chuckled a bit, but she knew from the look in Jane's eyes, the thoughts and feelings going through her mind were all very good.

She shook her head, "Not bad at all actually."

"What are you thinking?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled wider and the tip of her tongue appeared briefly, running along the edge of her lips as her eyes gazed down at Maura's hardening nipples. She leaned in slowly towards Maura.

A smile crossed Maura's face as she reached and laced her fingers through Jane's hair, pulling her in closer for the kiss that she desired. Jane's lips were millimeters away from Maura's when she paused and placed her forehead against Maura's. She positioned herself on top of Maura and glided her hand up her belly, over her breast, squeezing it firmly in her hand.

Maura drew in a rasp breath and bit her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to speak, but again the only thing that came out was a whimper. She wanted to tell Jane exactly what she was feeling right now, but the indecipherable sounds of passion had escaped first. Her lips trembled with anticipation as Jane's lips hovered above hers.

"You're so soft." Jane whispered.

Maura's body arched up towards Jane, she suddenly unable to control herself. She whimpered lightly as Jane's hand continued to knead the flesh of her soft breast. Maura began to tremble with an overload of emotions.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Jane asked.

"Yes, very much." Maura's fingers clenched Jane's hair, pulling her closer against her. She reached for a kiss, her lips grazing across Jane's briefly before she snaked her tongue out and grazed it softly across Jane's top lip. Jane didn't respond at first, but when Maura grazed her tongue across Jane's bottom lip, her reaction was almost immediate.

"Fuck…" Jane gasped. Her body started trembling in Maura's arms. Her eyes met Maura's before she dove in for a kiss.

Maura took over the kiss, sliding her tongue inside, touching Jane's with hers. Jane's body started trembling even more, her hands shaking uncontrollably with restraint. She groaned as she pulled herself away from the kiss.

She gazed into Maura's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Maura pulled her in again. The longer they kissed, the more heated their session became. All Jane wanted to do was make love to Maura.

"Make love to me, Jane." Maura said breathlessly as Jane pulled away.

Jane stared at her, a frown creeped across her face.

"Make love to me," Maura repeated.

Jane shook her head, "I want to so bad, but I don't know how." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Maura smiled and grazed her thumb across Jane's lips. "That's okay." She said reaching for Jane's hand. Jane allowed her to take her hand.

"Lay beside me." Maura said. And Jane obeyed and took her spot beside her. Maura took Jane's hand and placed it on her belly. "Relax."

Jane inhaled and exhaled deeply, her eyes traveled down to her own hand resting comfortably on Maura's belly.

"I'll show you what to do." Maura cooed.

Jane swallowed hard and nodded, "Okay."

Maura flattened Jane's hand and covered it with her own, slowly sliding it downward towards her anxious pussy. "You know what you like done right?"

Jane nodded. She was afraid to speak.

"Just do what you know you like. I'm sure I'll like it too." Maura voice was heavy with passion. She moved her leg aside and waited for Jane's fingers to come to her. She watched as Jane's confidence built before her eyes.

Jane's eyes darted back up to Maura's and she locked on with an intimate gaze. Jane leaned over and kissed her deeply, catching Maura off guard while she was waiting for Jane's touch. Jane's goal was to distract her with a kiss so she could be surprised when her fingers slid inside of her.

"Oh my g- Jane." Maura moaned when she felt Jane's fingers touch her. She pulled Jane away from the kiss and gazed into her eyes.

"God, you feel so amazing." Jane said as she watched Maura's face distort and crinkle up with passion. "You like that don't you, Doc?"

"Yes. Oh yes, I love it. I'm ready, Jane."

And so was Jane. Jane was so ready to go where she hadn't gone before with Maura. She was so ready she could taste it. She had just yanked off her t-shirt, when the sounds of both her and Maura's cell phones ringing filled the room.

"Oh my god!" Jane growled. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh no," Maura sighed and looked sadly at Jane.

Momentarily they thought of ignoring the calls but they knew that when duty called, they could never ignore it. The phones stopped ringing and started back a few seconds later. Jane sighed and rolled off of Maura. She grabbed both phones and handed Maura's to her.

Her eyes remained fixed on Maura's. "Rizzoli?" She answered. She couldn't believe how close she and Maura came to making love. Had the phone not rang; she would be on her way to her first lovemaking experience with a woman. And not just any woman, but Maura Isles!

"Isles?" Maura answered. She held Jane's gaze as she yearned to feel her fingers inside of her again. Maura loved her job, but this was the first time that she dreaded going to work. This was the first time she cursed being the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

They hated to stop and return to real life. As they both hung up the phones, they sat gazing at each other. They were both afraid to acknowledge the fact that they had to separate.

"Well, this sucks." Jane said.

"I agree." Maura forced herself to get off the bed and put as much distance between them as she could. She reached into her armoire and searched for an outfit.

She didn't know what happened to change them, but it was so clear that something had changed. Maybe this phone call was divine intervention, forcing them apart before they made a horrible mistake.

Maura didn't know what it was. But she did know that this beautiful brunette standing in front of her was all she wanted. And it scared her how much she wanted her. Maybe it was just time to acknowledge the past years of flirtatious innuendoes that had been bounced back and forth between them.

She felt Jane's hands embrace her from behind. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, just trying to readjust before reporting to work. It takes me a while to come down from arousal."

Jane chuckled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I get it. Me too."

Maura smiled at her and wished that this day would come to a speedy end so they could pick up where they left off.

"I'm going to go shower and I'll see you at the scene." Maura said reaching and touching her lightly on the cheek.

"Sounds good," Jane said detaching and grabbing her clothes and racing downstairs to the guest shower.

Maura hadn't a clue how she was going to process the crime scene. She couldn't even think of anything except Jane's kisses. She squeezed her eyes shut and smacked herself on the cheek.

"Come on, snap out of it!" She chastised herself.

After a few minutes of willing thoughts of Jane out of her head, she finally was able to hop into the shower and get ready to report to the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jane finished scribbling the last of her notes into her notebook and closed it slowly. She tried not to think about Maura or anything that happened between them a few hours ago, but it was impossible. Being this close to her made it extremely difficult to concentrate but she knew she had to, because she couldn't afford to slip on the job.

"So, I'm guessing," she said thoughtfully as she examined the dead guy lying on his stomach in front of her, "The killer surprised this poor guy from behind. He probably never saw it coming." She sighed heavily as she bit down on her bottom lip and looked over at Maura. "What's your guess, Maur?"

Maura frowned slightly and Jane knew exactly why she did it. Everyone knew that Maura was not the guessing type. Maura cut her eyes over towards Jane and narrowed them at her. "I'm not certain yet." She said blankly.

"Come on, Maur. It's obvious to me that this guy got clubbed in the head. What do you think the murder weapon was?"

Maura sighed and continued to examine the body. "I'll know more when I get him to the lab, Jane."

Jane laughed a bit, "Not even one guess?"

"No, not even one." Maura looked over at her and a slight smile creased the side of her mouth.

Jane nodded and smiled back. If she wasn't careful, their exchange would be caught by Frankie and Korsak. Who was she kidding? This playful flirting was the usual thing between them. It was harmless and fun.

Maura looked up and gazed longingly into Jane's eyes and immediately the events of earlier this morning began to dance around in Jane's head. She remembered the taste of Maura's breasts and how much she desired her after the first sampling of her love.

Chills raced up Jane's spine, which she shook off inconspicuously. "Man, it's getting cold out here." She said, playing off her body's reaction to her thoughts.

"We got this. Go on back to the precinct and get some coffee." Korsak said.

Jane nodded and sighed. "Alright. I should have dressed better for the weather." She said as she checked her watch one more time before stepping back towards the car.

"Hey I'll catch you in the morgue later, Maura." She said tipping her head towards Maura and turning towards the car.

"Okay," Maura called out after her.

Their exchange was short and sweet. Any more would definitely cause problems between the two of them. Jane glanced out of the driver's side window and watched her for a moment. After a few minutes, Maura looked up and met her gaze. Jane wanted to know what was on her mind, if she regretted what happened, or if she'd want to talk about it later.

They both knew how close they came to making love and Jane was okay with it. She turned the ignition and sighed heavily. A burden laid on her shoulders. She wanted Maura so much, more than anyone she'd ever wanted before, but she just didn't know what to do with these new feelings. What would happen after they made love, if they made love? Would they stay friends? Or would their decade long friendship crumble into a million little pieces?

"Man, I gotta talk to her." Jane groaned and switched the car into drive. She knew that she had to get Maura alone and talk about what had happened. Somehow some way she needed to find the time to discuss it with her.

 **Later that evening**

Maura hadn't responded much to Jane's texts all day. She had meant to, but she was just extremely busy trying to process this case that the time simply slipped by her. It wasn't until she looked up and saw Jane standing at her door that she realized she had forgotten to respond to Jane's last text. Jane had asked her if she wanted some Chinese food to eat.

Maura smiled when Jane held a bag of food out towards her like a peace offering. She couldn't help but to laugh at Jane's adorableness.

"I know when you don't respond, you're either ticked off or you're extremely busy." She said approaching Maura's desk, "and when you left me this morning, you seemed very… Um, content."

Maura chuckled as Jane placed the food on her desk. "I got your favorite." Jane said softly.

"Mmm, yum." Maura said closing her laptop and giving Jane her full attention. "It smells delicious."

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked plopping down in the seat across from Maura's desk.

"Famished, but I haven't had a chance all day to pull myself away from this case."

"I know," Jane sighed. "I've been trying to reach you."

Maura reached into the bag and grabbed a plastic fork, opened her container, and started stabbing at the meal. She cooed lightly, her palate obviously very pleased with her meal.

"I like the sound of that," Jane said softly, her eyes caressed Maura's body as she watched her carefully.

Maura glanced over, her cheeks blushing lightly from Jane's suggestive tone. Maura rolled her eyes playfully and continued to eat her meal.

Jane watched her as she ate. Maura hadn't noticed before how intense the scrutiny of Jane's eyes were. It was no wonder she could always get her suspects to crack. There was something about the way she stared at her that made Maura's insides quiver.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged and played with the chopsticks sitting in front of her. "Can we talk about this morning?"

Maura swallowed the remaining of the food and took a sip of her water. "Sure. What would you like to discuss?"

"Really, Maur?"

"What?"

Jane sat back in her chair and shook her head, "You know damn well what I would like to discuss."

Maura sighed and frowned slightly. Jane couldn't read her expression, and it freaked her out at first, but she pressed on.

Jane leaned forward smiling at her. "The only thing we need to discuss is when we are going to finish where we left off?"

Maura's eyes widened. Jane's bluntness must have shocked her. "I don't know, Jane, maybe there was a reason why we were interrupted when we were?"

"What?"

Maura sighed and pushed away from her desk. She got up and smoothed her clothing out. "I mean, what if that was a sign for us?"

"A sign? What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps what happened between us wasn't supposed to happen at all. I was clearly taking advantage of your inebriated state."

Jane hopped out of her seat. This conversation was not going at all like she had imagined it would go. "What? Maur, I was not drunk!"

"Maybe this was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Jane gasped.

"Yes."

Jane just stood there staring at her. She wasn't sure if she really felt this way or if she was just being chicken. Either way, it wasn't a good feeling that she was now feeling. She tried hard not to let it get to her, but first her date, now Maura. There was only so much rejection a heart could take.

The hurt that she felt was so unreal and unfamiliar, she couldn't bring herself to speak for some time. She didn't have to speak either. Her face painted a very vivid picture of how personally she had taken Maura's statement.

"So you feel it was a mistake being with me like that?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Maura attempted to recapture her words and place a band aid over her friend's wounded heart.

"Yes, you did." Jane said reaching down and grabbing her keys. "A mistake is a mistake, right Maur?"

"Jane, I didn't mean that you were a mistake."

"Actually you did."

"I just meant the act… Not you."

Jane turned and walked towards the door. "It's the same thing, Maura. You know it too."

Maura sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble by needing you last night." Jane's voice quivered with an emotion that she hadn't felt up until this day. It surprised even her that she felt the sting so deep down that it felt like it had pierced the very core of her soul.

"Jane, please." Maura whispered as she crossed the room and took Jane by the arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't say the right thing, but I'm trying to understand all of this too."

"I was not drunk this morning. I knew exactly what I was doing." Jane said sternly. "And I thought you wanted the same thing I wanted."

Maura sighed and looked down, her hands squeezed Jane's arms tighter, and pulled her closer. "I did." She said looking back up at her, "I do want the same thing."

"Then what's the problem, Maur?"

Maura released her and started pacing the floor. "I don't know, fear maybe?"

"Fear of what?"

"Things changing between us."

"Newsflash, Doc. They've already changed." Jane said as she reached over and caught her by the arm. "They changed the moment we started cuddling in bed at night."

Maura just nodded in agreement.

"I mean, geez what did you think was going to happen when you kept holding me like that naked?

"You said it didn't bother you."

Jane laughed, "Well duh, obviously it doesn't bother me, I was just stating facts as I know them. It was only a matter of time before something happened between us."

"I'm not a lesbian."

Jane laughed. "I'm not one either, but I'll surely be one if it means being with you."

"I don't know, Jane."

Jane pulled her closer to her. "What are you afraid of Maura?"

Maura sighed deeply and allowed her thoughts and fears to play out in her mind. Jane could see the apprehension, the fear, the love, and the uncertainty all in her eyes.

"I'm uncertain of whether its fear or something else.

Jane pulled her even closer, gently caressing her forearms with her thumbs. "I never want to do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, Maur. God, don't you know that?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Tell me what I need to do?"

You don't need to do anything, Jane. This is all new to me."

Jane strummed her fingers through Maura's hair and smiled, "It's new to me too. But I swear, I don't want anything to change between us."

"Neither do I."

Jane caressed her face gently with her palm. She searched her eyes for a reflection of the feelings that she felt inside for her. Maura reached and covered her hand with her own, took it and then kissed the scarred flesh of her palm.

Jane's lips trembled as she held back tears that had snuck up on her. Feeling Maura's lips pressed against hers this morning was amazing, but feeling her soft lips kiss her memories, touched her deeper than anyone had ever.

Maura's eyes remained closed as she tenderly kissed Jane's hand. From this tender moment being shared between the two of them, there was no doubt in Jane's mind of whether or not Maura cared for her. Finally, Maura opened her eyes and gazed into Jane's.

Jane saw the mirror image of her feelings in Maura's eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Jane." Maura said quietly.

Jane shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." Jane whispered as she leaned in and touched her lips softly against Maura's.

Maura whimpered slightly and took her in deeper for a kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead against Jane's. "I'm not either."

Maura pulled away from her when she heard a couple of her crime techs chattering loudly in the other room. Their private moment was over, but before it was over, Jane got the answers she was looking for. She sighed deeply and kissed Maura lightly on the forehead.

She and Maura had the same fears. Of messing up their friendship with sex. But suddenly Jane remembered something that her mother had told her. She remembered being told that she spent all her time worrying about stuff that hadn't even happened yet.

"I'm going to go okay?" Jane said.

Maura nodded briskly and detached completely from Jane. "Alright. I'll be working late tonight."

"Okay."

Maura sat back down at her desk and started playing with her food. It was no surprise that she didn't have an appetite anymore. She glanced up at Jane as Jane was backing out of the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded, "Alright."

Jane smiled half-heartedly and left Maura's office. She was determined not to allow the awkwardness of this new situation to pull them apart.

 **Even Later That Evening**

Maura was almost certain that she felt something move in the bed with her. She wasn't sure however, and as her eyes opened slowly, she squinted to see the clock. It read 3 a.m. She'd come home hours ago, dragged herself into the shower, thought about Jane the entire time, and then crashed into the bed. She was tired and she needed rest.

She had texted Jane around 11pm with no response, so she just assumed that she was upset or sleeping. She yawned lightly and stretched out her back a little bit only to be surprised to feel a hand reach around her waist and pull her gently back.

Instantly, goosebumps rose over her skin as she next felt the undeniable softness of Jane's lips kissing her lightly on the shoulder and back of her neck.

Jane's lips traveled along the edges of Maura's shoulder, down around the top of her back, and up to the back of her neck. Slight trembles began to shake Maura's body as she leaned back against Jane.

"Hi," she whispered turning her face towards Jane's, and nuzzling it against her lips.

"Hey." Jane greeted her with a gentle kiss on the lips. Her hand reached up and glided over Maura's hardened nipples, her fingers closed around one of them, pinching it lightly.

Maura let out a deep sigh and reached back, sliding her fingers through Jane's hair. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked, her voice shaking with arousal.

"Yes. I want you." Jane whispered into her ear. "Let me make love to you."

Just hearing those words come out of Jane's mouth turned her on tremendously. Maura gasped when Jane grabbed her and pulled her back against her own naked body. Maura swallowed hard. She felt like her heart was about to come out of her throat. She wondered if she was dreaming this entire thing. No, she couldn't be dreaming because Jane had just pinched her and she didn't wake up.

She felt Jane's hair fall across her arms as she continued to kiss her softly. Her tongue appeared and traced the edges of her ears traveling down to the lobe. Maura nearly melted in her arms.

"Oh Jane." Maura cooed and pulled her closer.

"Please…" Jane sighed as she pulled Maura's ass against her and started grinding herself against her. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes. I do." Maura admitted.

Jane reached and pulled Maura onto her back. She gazed at her again like she had done earlier this morning. She looked at her like she was the only available partner left on the planet. And Maura loved the way she looked at her.

Maura's mind began to wonder how and what had happened to change their relationship. She couldn't figure out a time or a place when the change happened… It just did. She forced herself to stop thinking so much and just enjoy the experience.

Jane leaned in and took Maura's lips passionately. It was more passionate and heated than their first kiss earlier. Maybe because they both were sure and certain that they wanted to make love to each other. And there wouldn't be anything stopping them this time.

Maura pulled Jane until she was securely on top of her and then she adjusted her legs so she could slip comfortably between them. She felt the heat of Jane's pussy rubbing against hers. Jane didn't ask what to do, she just did what felt natural.

She slowly began to grind their bodies together while she dipped in and kissed Maura's neck. Goosebumps flashed over both of their bodies as they found a rhythm that was good for them.

"Oh god, this feels so good." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

Their bodies trembled, and passion led their souls to a place where they were inevitably going to end up.

Jane kissed Maura lightly before she started descending down her body, kissing every inch until she reached her belly button.

By now, Maura was moaning lightly as each kiss felt like electricity shooting up her body. She couldn't speak, she could only make soft whimpers of need and want. She couldn't figure out if her body needed Jane's love as much as it wanted it. It really didn't matter, because Jane was ready and willing to give it to her.

Jane found her way to the outer edges of her delicate folds. Jane paused briefly before snaking her tongue down and around the edge of Maura's trembling pussy. When Maura felt Jane's tongue and lips on her for the first time, her body immediately seized up, temporarily paralyzed from the onslaught of sensations shooting through her body.

"Oh Jane." She moaned and pulled her face against her. "Yes." She sighed and slowly began to move her hips, circling Jane's lips around her.

"Mmm," Jane cooed from below her. This moment was something that Jane feared but it turned out to be not as bad as she thought it would be. She took Maura's legs and spread them gently, giving her better access to her.

Maura started throwing her head from side to side and caressing her own breasts. She was really getting into what Jane was doing and she was happy to let Jane know.

"That's it." Maura encouraged her.

Jane could tell Maura was getting extremely close to climaxing. Her body shook uncontrollably like hers did when she was getting ready to come. Maura became more audible as well. But she didn't really care about people hearing her, because she felt pretty proud that she was the one who was making Maura feel this good.

Jane felt so good pleasing her that she wished she could continue doing it all night. After a minute or two, Maura reached and clenched a handful of Jane' hair and cried out as her orgasm took control. She bucked and wiggled underneath Jane until finally she collapsed in a heap on the bed.

Jane crawled up beside her and spooned her into her arms. She kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"How was that?"

Maura chuckled and sighed contently. "That was just perfect."

Jane smiled. That was by far the best compliment anyone could have given her. Her first experience with a woman was amazing. The fact that it was Maura, made it even better. It wasn't even as difficult as she thought it would be to please her either. She just did what she knew she herself would like and just felt everything else. She was happy that she chose not to think too much and just go with her heart because from the looks of it, she did a good job pleasing Maura.

As Jane laid there cuddling her, she began to wonder what it would be like to have this every single night. It was such a new and unfamiliar desire. But it was one that Jane wanted to explore more.

She sighed contently and leaned over and kissed Maura softly. "Sleep well, Maur."

But Maura didn't answer. She'd fallen asleep in her arms. Jane smiled and snuggled closer to her and fell fast asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane smiled and fought back the urge to laugh softly while she watched Maura waking up from sleep. She already thought Maura was adorable, but this watching how she slept after being pleased took her adorableness to an entirely different level.

Maura tossed and turned gently, she was becoming aware that she wasn't laying in Jane's arms any longer. Slowly her eyes opened. The morning light peeked in through the curtains. When she caught sight of Jane, she smiled.

"Good morning," Maura said softly.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Maura chuckled and yawned. "I don't know about beautiful, especially this early in the morning."

Jane crinkled her brow, "Nonesense." She winked at her and leaned in and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Mmm," Maura sighed against Jane's lips.

Jane pulled away and gazed at her lovingly. After a few long minutes, she sighed heavily and stroked Maura's hair.

"What's on your mind?"

"You."

"What about me?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed again and rolled over onto her back. "Just wondering about some things."

"Which things?" Maura asked leaning up onto her elbow. "What do you need to know?"

Jane wrung her hands repeatedly, quite uncertain of how to phrase the question good enough to make sense. "I'm not sure how to say it without it sounding completely stupid."

Maura laughed, "That's okay. Saying what's on your mind is best."

Jane turned over to face her, propping herself up on her arm. She looked into Maura's eyes and watched her for a few seconds before continuing.

"I know we've always slept in the same bed together for as long as I remember."

"Um hmm."

"But what makes you want to hold me at night?"

Maura nodded. She should have known that question would have come up eventually. She reached over and caressed Jane's hand. "Honestly, it's the countless times you or I have come close to losing our lives and losing each other." She said rolling onto her back and sighing. "Each time I came close to losing you, it made me want to hold you even closer."

"Really?"

Maura nodded quietly, "Yes, and..." She said glancing over at Jane. "One night a few weeks ago, I recall being awakened because you were experiencing a nightmare." She said softly, "You were in so much distress, I felt helpless. My attempts to wake you were unsuccessful, I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh wow," Jane sighed.

"I knew it would have been highly inappropriate to hold you while I was naked, but had to comfort you and let you know I was there. So, I reached out to you and took you into my arms." Maura sighed and her eyes shifted towards the ceiling as she replayed the memory in her mind.

"I don't even remember that."

"Well I do." She said, keeping her gaze fixed on the ceiling. "And when I held you, it felt so inexplicably good to me."

Jane just looked at her, not wanting to interrupt and risk missing anything.

"After you had calmed down and it was evident to me that you were not having a nightmare anymore, I really wanted to let you go, but I couldn't and I couldn't even explain why I didn't want to either."

Jane smiled and touched her hand. "I didn't know any of this. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Maura shrugged and remained silent for a moment. "I decided that I would never say anything about what happened between us that night with hopes that my feelings on the matter would disappear."

"What?" Jane said, "Wait, what happened?"

Maura sighed and turned over away from Jane. Jane hated it when she brought stuff up and then attempted to avoid the subject.

"No never mind. I've said enough already."

"Actually, no you haven't. Tell me what happened that night?" Jane said. Her heart raced inside, contemplating the very thought of her body acting on her subconscious desires.

Maura exhaled deeply and cleared her throat.

Jane's mind quickly scanned back and deep into the many nooks and crannies of her mind to see if she could find anything remotely close to what Maura was alluding to. But she couldn't remember anything, only vague dreams that stuck with her.

Jane moved closer to her and wrapped her arm around her, pulling her in closer to her body. "Maura." She said leaning in and snuggling her face into the side of Maura's neck. She placed a soft peck on her skin. Maura sighed softly and reached back and cupped Jane's head as Jane placed a soft kiss after soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Tell me," she whispered into Maura's ear. Jane's heart drummed loudly in her chest while her hands caressed Maura's soft skin. Her fingertips grazed over Maura's prickled skin as she fought a sudden battle between wanting to know what Maura was talking about and wanting to just make love to her again. "What happened that night?"

Her tongue appeared and traced a thin line along Maura's shoulder, following up each inch traveled with a delicate and tender kiss. Maura's fingers clenched Jane's hair and pulled her closer as Jane brought her nails gently up her thigh.

"This," Maura exhaled heavily.

At first it didn't register with Jane what Maura had said, so she kept on kissing her softly, and then the awareness of Maura's words struck her like a freight train. The way that Maura was lazily strumming her fingers through her hair and the way she made those soft sighs each time Jane kissed her, made this moment seem all too familiar. Her body flashed with white heat as her mind began to spiral backwards to the time and place where this all began.

Jane pulled away slowly and pulled Maura onto her back. "This?"

Maura nodded.

Jane just stared into her eyes as her mind played back that particular night in question. Although extremely fuzzy, she remembered something. Jane thought this memory that she'd tucked away into the back of her mind was a dream. She'd dismissed it as a dream, never to be thought of again. But now the reality that it had really happen sunk in.

"Oh my god."

Maura chuckled and caressed Jane's face. "You had no recollection of it when I asked you about it the next day so I never brought it up again."

"So, what does that mean?" Jane said leaning back down beside her and moving closer.

"In my opinion, it means that we both have a mutual attraction for each other. Yours on a more subconscious level."

Jane nodded and reached and pulled Maura into her embrace. "So, I started all of this, huh?" She laughed.

Maura laughed and rested her head against Jane's shoulder. "I believe so, yes."

"But you continued it." She said reaching up and tickling her playfully.

"I guess I did."

Jane gasped, "What? You guessed? Mark this day in history!"

Maura chuckled and kissed Jane on the cheek. She sighed heavily weighing her options regarding continuing this conversation.

"Now may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have romantic feelings for me?"

Jane was surprised that Maura would ask such a clearly obvious question. She wondered why she would ask her something that she had more than likely already figured out. But then she thought about Maura, and the type of person she was. Sometimes things that seem very obvious may not be what you at first think it is.

"No, I don't."

Jane could feel the ripples go through Maura's body. Literally.

"Okay."

"I have more than just romantic feelings for you, Maur. I really do love and care about you too. Earlier when we made love, that was so beautiful to me. I felt so close to you. I still do."

"I do too."

"Honestly, I don't know what's going on. One minute, I'm headed on a date with this guy, and then next we are together like this."

"I know."

"And I don't believe that this is a coincidence that we are together like this. I mean, I was half asleep and making moves on you."

They both laughed. "But I do know how my heart feels about you. And when I was at my lowest and hurting the most, I couldn't think of being anywhere but here with you."

"Why is that?"

Jane sighed. "This is going to sound extremely sappy, but because when I'm with you and lying next to you, I feel nothing but good things. All the time. And I like that feeling."

"Aww, Jane."

"Told you. Sappy huh?"

"No that is very sweet."

Jane shook her head. "I have always wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I try in different ways, you know?"

Maura nodded.

"But this one particular way, in an intimate way, I had no idea of how to show you or even how begin to tell you that I had feelings for you."

"So, you kept it in?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah. I guess I did."

"Well I'm certainly glad that you decided to let me know."

"Me too."

Jane sighed and hugged her tighter. Maura smiled and relaxed into Jane's arms. After a few long minutes, she climbed on top of Jane and kissed her softly. Her body was again very eager to be with Jane and she wasn't afraid to let her know. She slipped her leg over Jane's and began to slowly grind herself against Jane's thigh.

Her gaze remained fixed on Jane's. A cute little smirk creased the side of Jane's mouth when she saw the look of pleasure crossing Maura's face.

"You know what I want more than anything right now?" Maura whispered to her.

"What's that?"

"I want more than anything -" Maura said dipping in and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Yes?"

"I want to taste you on my lips." She smiled and gave her another light peck. "May I?"

Jane's heart nearly leaped out of her throat. She swallowed hard, attempting to move it back down into her chest. She nodded briskly, she couldn't even bring herself to speak.

"Good." Maura said smiling. "I really couldn't wait for my turn."

Jane laughed lightly and accepted a gentle kiss.

"And after I've finished making love to you, we can talk about where we want to go from here?"

Jane smiled. "I would really like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Update Rated M_

Jane let out a soft sigh as Maura's lips passed over her collarbone. She didn't remember ever telling Maura about her secret spot, but here she was making sure to focus on that one particular spot. A spot so sensitive that it made Jane want to melt and slide off of the bed.

She reached and ran her fingers through Maura's hair, yanking it back as she fought an intense carnal desire to take her forcefully. Jane couldn't believe how dirty her thoughts were becoming. When she was the one making love to Maura, she was gentle and sweet, but now, she was nearing the point of turning into a complete maniac and taking control of her. But it wouldn't be fair. Because Maura Isles really wanted her turn.

Jane glanced down and caught sight of Maura staring at her. Jane's body trembled now like Maura's had done earlier. She wanted more than anything to feel the way Maura would make love to her. It had been the theme of many of her deepest most secretive dreams.

"You're driving me crazy, Maur." Jane whispered and smiled at her.

"Good." Maura purred and smiled back, "Now if you don't mind, could you please release my hair so I can continue?"

It was only then did Jane realize that she was still holding on to Maura's hair. "Do I have to?"

Maura shrugged, "Well perhaps not, but if you don't, then my tongue won't be able to glide down your beautiful body as easily as it could if you did."

"Hmm," Jane thought. "That's a tough one."

Maura chuckled and leaned up and kissed Jane on the lips. "I've wanted this moment for such a long time now." She whispered against Jane's lips.

"I have too."

Maura took her lips passionately, enveloping Jane with her love in one sweeping movement. Jane cupped Maura's face, controlling the intensity of her kiss. Maura pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"You're so amazingly beautiful," she said.

"Thank you," Jane responded.

Maura's fingers ran along Jane's lips, calculating each and every move that she was about to make.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane asked.

"Of course." She said as she leaned in and kissed Jane on the neck.

Jane's eyes rolled back into her head because of the sudden surge of ecstasy that raced through her veins. "Umm, have you…" she paused as Maura's hands slipped underneath her and pulled her body closer to her.

"Um hmm?"

"You've been with a woman before, haven't you?"

Maura suddenly stopped kissing her, rose up and looked into Jane's eyes. "What?"

Jane knew that she had heard her loud and clear and her "what" was an evasive type of "what" and not an "I didn't hear you" type of what.

"Have you made love to a woman before?" She rephrased the question so it would be received better.

Maura studied her for a moment, peering deep into her dark eyes before answering. "Yes, I have."

Jane nodded. She had already figured out that Maura had been with women before because of how comfortable she was with Jane when she made love to her and also how she was attempting to instruct her on how to please her. She was very comfortable. More comfortable than any woman that Jane knew who claimed not to be a lesbian.

"So, you _are_ a lesbian?"

"I'm not into titles, Jane. So no I do not consider myself a lesbian, but I do know what I like."

"And that's women? What kind of women do you like?"

"What kind?"

"Yeah. You know. Do you prefer big boobs, tight butts, sexy as hell? What kind?"

Maura sighed and Jane knew that she must have been killing the mood but she wanted to know.

"I like whomever makes me feel extremely sexy and whomever can please me. I'm partial to women because I've found that women please me more because the lovemaking with females encompasses so many different levels and it's not just a physical union as with a male."

"Oh…" Jane said vacantly.

Maura's gaze stayed fixed on Jane's. "Is something wrong?"

Jane shook her head. "No." She reached and wrapped her hands around Maura's waist and pulled her nearer. "I did a good job pleasing you, right?"

"You certainly did." She said leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Jane's nose. "I had no doubt whatsoever that you could please me."

"Even if it was my first time?"

Maura nodded. "Even if it was your first time."

"Wow. That's awesome," Jane said softly.

Maura smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "And if you're wondering; There is no one else at the moment."

"Really?"

She nodded slowly, "You are all I need right now." She whispered as she stole a silent kiss from Jane. "I know this may be a lot to ask of you," she said placing another feather soft kiss onto Jane's lips, "But could you please try to relax and not think so much?"

"I'm trying, but- "

"Shh," Maura placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "No buts. No thinking. It's just you and I, okay?"

Jane nodded in agreement. But she couldn't help but to wonder about the other women that were lucky enough to grab Maura's attention. How did she stack up against them? What made Maura want to go to bed with them? Were they really out of the picture or just a phone call away?

" Jane, stop thinking," Maura said softly.

Jane laughed and pulled Maura into a tight hug. "You know me so well."

"Better than anyone."

"I like that." Jane sighed and relaxed back onto the pillow. Her body began to feel like it was floating off of the bed as Maura's hands caressed her. Maura's hands were so soft, warm and inviting. She closed her eyes and allowed her other senses to take over.

The first to take over was her sense of hearing. She could hear Maura's soft breaths and the light pecks each time her lips connected with Jane's skin. She could also sense the excitement in the way that Maura breathed and this excited her. Jane arched her back towards Maura's lips and moaned softly.

"That's my girl," Maura cooed, obviously very pleased that Jane finally decided to relax and enjoy her.

"Your lips feel so amazing, Maur."

"And your entire body feels amazing." She said as she grazed her hand downward over Jane's thighs and then back up to her breasts. Maura nodded and glanced down at Jane's breasts, taking the sight in. She swallowed hard and lowered herself and kissed her way down to Jane's breasts. Her lips were soft and so delicate. She allowed Jane to guide her head as she inched closer and closer to Jane's pert nipples. Her tongue traced around the edges of her nipple, taking it's time before she encircled it.

Jane trembled as she felt Maura finally latch on and suck her nipple deep into her mouth. Her fingers were clenched tightly in Maura's hair while she continued to arch her back, pressing her breasts further against Maura's face.

Maura's mouth was so warm, her tongue expertly twirled Jane's nipple. Jane's excitement grew even more because she could tell that Maura knew exactly what she was doing and knew exactly how to please her. The way she moved her tongue was intoxicating. Jane felt dizzy as she anticipated Maura's mouth dancing around her clit.

Her body began moving on its own with the sole purpose of connecting with Maura. Maura finally decided to release Jane's nipple and move downward across the flat plain of her belly. Jane had never experience so much intense foreplay pleasure before and it bewildered her because Maura hadn't really even "touched" her yet. Just her kisses alone were enough to almost make Jane lose it.

Maura approached her belly button and she made a quick orbit around it prior to continuing her descent to Jane's anxious pussy. She took her time, regardless if Jane's hands kept pushing her to go further down. Whenever she'd resist Jane's eagerness, Jane would groan and swear under her breath. She loved seeing her come undone right before her eyes.

"Come on, Maur. Please don't tease me."

Maura chuckled lightly. "I'm not teasing you, Love. I'm just enjoying you." She said.

She had made it to her bikini line when she paused to look up at her. Jane's body trembled and rose and fell with anticipation of Maura's most intimate of kisses.

"Please," Jane sighed as her back arched again attempting to meet Maura halfway.

Maura leaned and kissed her right below her bikini line. Jane's body trembled to her touch. Maura had to force herself not to jump ahead because she really wanted Jane's first time to be satisfying and unforgettable.

She inched lower and even if she had planned on going nice and slow with Jane, her heart took over and did exactly what it wanted to do. Her tongue appeared from behind her lips and swooped down and across Jane's hardened clit; dipping inside of her, tasting her completely and deeply before circling back around and sucking gently on her trembling clit.

"Oh, fuck Maur. Mmm." Jane moaned.

Maura reached around and grasped her thighs, and pulled her tighter against her. There was no way Jane could get away from this embrace even if she tried.

Jane reached down and drove her fingers through Maura's hair, pulling her slowly against her. Maura's warm mouth accepted and caressed every inch of her. Jane's thighs trembled in Maura's hands as she began a slow and steady motion with her hips.

"That's it," Maura whispered.

"You like that?" Jane gasped. Her body had caught ablaze and began to melt into Maura.

"You taste so good." Maura moaned as Jane's body caught the rhythm of her undulating tongue.

"Oh Maur, god you're so good at that." After a while Jane couldn't speak anymore. She could only pant, and groan, and moan, and sigh, and whimper.

She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. She wanted to hold it off. She was enjoying it way too much.

"That's my girl," Maura whispered. She could tell by the way Jane's pussy flushed hot, that she was ushering in an orgasm.

"Oh Maur. Baby. Yes." Jane moaned and whimpered. She grabbed Maura's head and held it tightly as she rode her lips with an urgency to come. Her entire body trembled and sputtered through her powerful orgasm.

Maura met her climax perfectly by wrapping her lips around Jane's clit and sucking it in deeply. Then twirling it around and over her tongue. And then holding it there, feeling it pulse and throb in her mouth.

"Mmm," she cooed and rolled her head around. She couldn't do much of anything else because Jane was in a state of climatic paralysis, unable to move while holding onto Maura's head.

Finally, Jane released her and collapsed onto the bed. "Fuck. Oh my god."

Maura laughed softly and kissed her way up Jane's body and rested beside her. Jane's body was covered in gooseflesh and she shivered lightly.

Maura reached and pulled the covers up and over their bodies and cuddled Jane into her arms. She kissed her gently on the side of her sweat drenched face.

"I think my brain just melted." Jane sighed.

Maura laughed again and leaned and kissed her on the lips before embracing her once again. Jane trembled lightly in her arms.

"Thank you for allowing me to make love to you."

"My pleasure." Jane whispered.

They lay there silently for a few minutes while Maura allowed Jane to get her bearings. After a while, she leaned in and kissed her below her ear. "Jane?"

"Um hmm?"

"I would like very much if we could explore this more with each other."

"I would too." She said sleepily.

"I really mean it." Maura said.

"Me too."

Maura could feel Jane's body getting heavier. She was quickly fading asleep.

"Would you like to date me?"

Her question met no response.

"If you do, then I think it would give us a chance to really get to know each other more intimately." She smiled at her unintentional pun.

Still no response. Maura sighed and smiled. It seemed like Jane had succumbed to the post orgasmic sedative. She leaned over and kissed her lightly on the side of the face.

"I love you, Jane. So much." Maura whispered into her ear before snuggling in closer to her.

She exhaled contently and drifted off to sleep with her.


End file.
